Introductions
Introductions Interjections that (mainly) Emily and Caldwell make in-character as Moonshine Cybin and Beverly Toegold when starting a new episode. After the Direct Messenger Murph introduces the cast one by one by name, they usually state their character's name, then something that is a running gag with their character, or in a reference to an event that they had performed in the previous episode. Moonshine's Introductions Episode 1 - "Moonshine Cybin. Crick-elf druid. Lover of fungus and ambassador of decay. Her people were ostracized by the high elves to the dank shores of the crick, but now, sumpthin's amiss at the ol' crick! Accompanied by her loyal possum Paw-Paw Gump! Freckled. Ferocious. And dangerously fertile. " Episode 2 - "Who's Emily Axford? I'm Moonshine Cybin!" Episode 3 - "That's Moonshine." Episode 5 - "Actually, I'm Moonshine Cybin AKA Emily Axford." Episode 6 - "Reportin' for business! (Interrupts Murph) From the crick. (Interrupts Murph)AKA crickness." "I didn't come here to do duty, I came to do business." Episode 7 - "Clockin' in.""Clockin' in fur business." Episode 8 - "AKA Killer of Josh, AKA DEAL with it you crybabies! If you can't handle death, you wouldn't last a day at the crick!." Episode 9 - "Keepin' it cricky!" Episode 10 - "Gettin' cricky with it!" (In reference to Will Smith's "Gettin' Jiggy with it") Episode 11 - "Swampy to be here." Episode 12 - "Maiden of Melora, and queen of the sneak." Episode 13 - "Ya can take the bitch out the crick, but ya can't- can't take the crick out the bitch!" Episode 14 - "Scout-Mistress and Curb-Stomptress." Episode 15 - "Murderer of innocent goals." Episode 16 - "Attorney-at-law." Episode 17 - "Feller of Fucker." (Fucker Feller!) Episode 18 - "Investigative rip-POR-ter, spelled R-I-P-P-O-R-T-E-R." (Deemed the best one by Murph) Episode 19 - "Fuck, I didn't even think of one..." "Mistress of slumber." Episode 20 - "Spell poor... health poor... but rich in cantrips... They're so weak they can't even be called spells!" Episode 21 - "I got lightnin' on speed-dial and I'm not afraid to call it." Episode 22 - "Former sweetheart turned savage." Episode 23 - "Sweetheart turned sour-taRT!!" Episode 24 - "Benefactress of binks." "If you edit out all ma binks, I swear- I swear to Melora, I'mma pants you in your sleep." Episode 25 - "Ain't no need! To dress it up this week, I'll just say I'm champion of the ocean!" Episode 26 - "Hosin' down the chosen. Get 'em off ma porch. Get out the garden hose." Episode 27 - "Hot to trot and riddled with rot. Yep, that's real." Episode 28 - "The infamous gas-lass." Episode 29 - "Marabelle's personal hell. That's a threat!" Episode 30 - "Youngin' to three mothers! MeeMaw, 3maw, and Seamaw." Episode 31 - "Chief of the Beef." Episode 32 - "Unapologetically unconscious" Episode 33 - "Fundamentally Fungal. It's the name of my Bahumian sitcom." Episode 34 - "The thrice crit. Are those critical successes or critical failures? They're both. I thrice for both." Episode 35 - "Fiancée of Moron." Episode 36 - "Fiancée of to many, wife to none." Episode 37 - "Chef to, and of, rodents!" (Referring to PawPaw) Episode 38 - "Recker of Rusgak! Ageless, rageless, and engaged-less. Yep, no longer fiancée, do not have any rages left, going into this fight cold." Episode 39 - "Caller of lightnin', keeper of the trident, pretty fucking frightnin'." Episode 40 - "Whomper of minors, and conjuror of Vinard. Thank you, thank you, that'll be me for this episode." (Oh, she's going to sleep) Episode 41 - "The gaseous lass. That is a double entendre, because I cast gaseous form, but also I am gash-bound. And I'm flush with gas." Episode 42 - "Rosaline's ride or die, who stoned the rolls to make sure we survive!" Episode 43 - "Tundra trollup." Holiday Special: 'Twas the Night Before Crickmas - "Currently cookin' up a crockpot of croc-egg eggnog!" Long Rest: Best of the Year Round Up - "Enjoying the Crickmas light...tin." Episode 44 - "Woman of both worm and web!" Episode 45 - "Midwife of life, and doula of death." Episode 46 - "Paramedic with the pep stick." Episode 47 - "A sweet lass, with a side o' sass." (An evergreen one, like Triss) Episode 48 - "Kissin' Trisses and poppin' poison." Episode 49 - "Foil to the Free Fey Fuckery!" Episode 50 - "Too spicy for the bear prince's honey." Episode 51 - "Lookin' for a lay in the Fey" Episode 52 - "Crick gone CHA-O-TIC!" Episode 53 - "Butcherer of Birds." Episode 54 - "A tall glass of nipple nectar." Episode 55 - "Hound huntress and mistress of the mayo-nut." Episode 56 - "Queen of the Crick, Champion of the Prick and Bane of the Witch." Episode 57 - "Damsel in dirigible." Episode 58 - "Dirty daughter of a dirty dad." Episode 59 - "Part of me's Moonshadow, 'cause we're in Shadowfell." Episode 60 - "Mist sniffer and blood rain swiffer." Episode 61 - "Lookin' ripe in the pinstripe." Episode 62 - "Fine little filly in the 'Fell." Beverly's Introductions Episode 1 - "Beverly Toegold. Pure-hearted halfling youth from the city of Galaderon. A five-leaf Green Teen novice paladin in pursuit of the ultimate merit patches. Beverly has never disobeyed his mom, and is an extremely good boy." Episode 2 - "Hello Sirs and Ma'am's. It's me, Beverly." Episode 3 - "Hello." Episode 5 - "The adventure continues!" Episode 6 - "Beverly Toegold... (Interrupted) the 5th." Episode 7 - "Reporting for duty, RIP Josh." Episode 8 - "Also doesn't miss Josh." Episode 9 - "The best boy in Bahumia!" Episode 10 - "A pleasure as always, it's me Beverly Toegold." Episode 11 - "Hello! Beverly Toegold!" Episode 12 - "Your leafy lad." Episode 13 - "Your star with a scar!" (Oh, Beverly is so hurt) Episode 14 - (shrieks) "AND MY DAD'S GOING TO JAIL???" Episode 15 - "The Dad Detective." Episode 16 - "Deep in.... the cavern." Episode 17 - "Make mine mines!" (haha...okay? D+) Episode 18 - "Former president of the Galad Rosell fanclub." Episode 19 - "Beverly Toegold the 4th, nope... Beverly Toegold the 5th, the sad lad of Galad-eron." Episode 20 - "Beverlin Forever-lin." Episode 21 - "Beverly 'My daddy went to the Fey Wild and all I got was this silly T-Shirt' Toegold the 5th." Episode 22 - "Away from home." (original) & "Balnor's boy" (changed in the first 5 minutes) Episode 23 - "The boulder bester!" Episode 24 - "The killer of Cob. Oh no!" Episode 25 - "The squire who desires the fire." (He went full rhyme) Episode 26 - "Your bag and bubble boy." Episode 27 - "Captain of the Cricketeers, Hoobaly-Doobaly!" (The cricketeer version of Kaloo-Kalay) Episode 28 - "The bad book boy" Episode 29 - (Scrimpley) "Beverly Toegold the 5th" Episode 30 - "The green flame who loves to play games." Episode 31 - "Snowboard kid." Episode 32 - "Horizontal as heck." Seattle Live Show - "Junior Green Knight from the city of Galaderon, Beverly is a collector of teeth, follower of Pelor, and, according to his mom, A VERY, GOOD, BOY!" Episode 33 - "I like Divine Smites, doing what's right, and big pearly whites." Episode 34 - "Bard, hard, and.. lover of chard. The delicious green." Episode 35 - "The fanciest lad in the cold iron keep." Episode 36 - "I've got a cold in real life, so I've a cold on the show as well." (Toecold!!) Episode 37 - "The bad lad with a lot of dads. It's a long drive y'all, I can't stress enough." Episode 38 - "Slaying the devil's advocate." Episode 39 - "Looking to get hammered. Or find a hammer, one or the other." Episode 40 - (Deep voiced) "Prince hunter." Episode 41 - "The hottest boy in the Frigid North. I'm just always running at a steady 101°." Episode 42 - "Ooo, it's gotta be Beverly Toegold the 5th, mindfreaker of giants!" Episode 43 - "snowboy..." Holiday Special: 'Twas the Night Before Crickmas - "Feliz Navi-'dads'." Long Rest: Best of the Year Round Up - "Uh, thanks for the memories and the mammories, I mean from spectral PawPaw, I mean." Episode 44 - "Survivor guy." (Suggested by Emily: "Featherfall Fellow") Episode 45 - "Anti-anti-paladin." Episode 46 - "Level 9 nice guy." (Not a man, but a guy) Episode 47 - "The tallest dwarf in the Fey Wild. Now that Hardwon has sacrificed the title. Bigerly Toefoot." Episode 48 - "Number 1 Cran Fan!." Episode 49 - "Leprecan't " Episode 50 - (After Caldwell's CRASS burph) "Belcherly Toegold the 5th, Milkboy." Episode 51 - "Father Finder and Side-Winder" Episode 52 - "Bound to Balnor." Episode 53 - "Feywild...... Gay Child." Episode 54 - "The sad lad who's dad's gone mad??" Episode 55 - "Yippee-Skippee, Whippy-Dippy" Episode 56 - "Puzzling ace with pus on his face." Episode 57 - "Hillhome homewrecker." Episode 58 - "A rad laddy with a demon daddy?" Episode 59 - "Formerly fey, now I'm all gray." Episode 60 - "Your good bud full of sweet, sweet blood." Episode 61 - "A shadow feller who's missing his Pelor." Episode 62 - "Walking around like he thought he knew who his daddy was." Hardwon's Introductions Episode 1 - "Hardwon Surefoot. The bastard of the mountain. A human fighter raised by dwarves. Thick of calf and quad, 6'6" of muscle and beard. The great-axe of Iron Deep. Pride of the Dwarphanage. Having dug further into Iron Deep than any man or dwarf before him, Hardwon believes his next great adventure lies above-ground, and has set off to see the world." Episode 2 - "And I'm Hardwon Surefoot." Episode 3 - "Hola." Note: After Episode 3, Jake just introduces himself by saying "Hardwon Surefoot," with these exceptions: Holiday Special: 'Twas the Night Before Crickmas - Hardwonakkah Surefoot Episode 50 - "Ew" (after caldwell's CRASS burph) Episode 61 - "The guy from the mountain who drinks water from a fountain." Episode 62 - "I guess." Balnor's Introductions Episode 52 - "Balnor the Brave, Keeper of the Bags" Guest Introductions Episode 11 - Adam Conover: "Enchanted, my name is Stunkbug." Episode 12 - Nathan Yaffe: "Hello! Do I say my character's name yet or...?" (It's Tonathan Tinkle) Episode 31 - Siobhan Thompson: "Apple Scrumper. Mudboarder extraordinaire." Episode 32 - Siobhan Thompson: "You bring the noise, I bring the cows!" (MVP!! Most vertical person) Episode 33 - Nathan Yaffe: "Hi!" "You guys gave me shit last time, I asked if I can say my character's name, but you know my character now. Tonathan Tinkle! The gnomest with the momst." Episode 60 - Brennan Lee Mulligan: "A mysterious stranger with a flair for danger." Episode 61 - Brennan Lee Mulligan: "Deadeye. The Crick's gunslinger with no skin on his finger." Episode 62 - Brennan Lee Mulligan: "Deadeye Cybin, a gutless liar scarred by fire." Category:Out of Game Lore